γou вεloиg ωith мε
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Entonces, solucionas los problemas como un chico… un chico muy idiota— se retiró, dejando destrozado mi corazón. Esas palabras viniendo de él habían sido muy dolorosas. Salí del hospital y me dirigí a mi casa.
1. Chapter 1

**N**otas de la autora: Este es mi primer Fanfic de Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z, espero les guste. El fanfic está corregido, al menos en algunos errores visibles para mí. Oye Gwen1661, corrige también el tuyo ¿no? Después de todo, yo fui la estúpida que lo corrigió ¬¬. Pero que más da, sigue robandote los esfuerzos de otras personas, en fin. No creo que llegues muy lejos, Plagiadora. Y por si te interesa saber, ni siquiera vi el video de Taylor cuando estaba haciendo el fic ¬¬, no me guíe del video... me guíe de los pensamientos que salen de mi Cerebro, si es que sabes la definición de eso. La lirica agena está prohibida, por si no lo sabías... ups! espera no lo sabías. Ya que decidiste copiar mi fic.

**D**isclaimer 1: Las chicas superpoderosas Z! no me pertenecen… no son de mi propiedad, ni hago esto con fines lucrativos. Lo único perteneciente a mí son las locas ideas que subo.

**D**isclaimer 2: La canción tampoco es de mi pertenencia, es de Taylor Swift.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, U.A.

* * *

**๋****• **You Belong Whit Me **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

Te veía sentado hablando en el teléfono con tu novia, se te notaba algo desesperado. Yo no quería interrumpir, quiero decir yo solo vine por una simple tarea. Veo cómo te desesperas, estas rojo de la ira. Sé que ya se te olvido que estoy aquí, creo que lo mejor será dejarte solo; para que arregles tus problemas. Volteo a verte antes de salir por la puerta y suspiro… ¿Cómo hago, para recuperar ese humor que te quita ella cada día?

Salgo de tu casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Llego a mi casa, me encierro en mi habitación, abro la ventana para dejar entrar ese frío aire. Tan característico de una típica noche en martes. Tiemblo un poco, pero después me relajo. Enciendo la radio, que curioso esta una de las canciones que a ella no le agradan, es ilógico pensar que tu novia no sepa que a ti te gustan esas canciones. Abro mi armario y entrecierro un poco mis ojos. Saco una camiseta y me la pongo. Me veo al espejo y me imagino a tu novia con esas ridículas faldas cortas que la hacen ver como una zorra… con todo respeto.

— ¡JA!— expreso con ironía—después de todo yo uso camisetas, de que me quejo.

Me digo a mi misma con un poco de reproche en mi cara. Al día siguiente, llego a la escuela temprano. Qué raro en mí. Pero qué más podía hacer, tú me pediste que estuviera en tu partido de futbol. Me siento en una banca, veo a tu novia animándote con su típico traje de porrista. Parece que ella es la capitana de la alegría, mientras _yo_ estoy en la banca viéndote como juegas.

No sé porque presentía que ese saludo era para mí, pero esa duda desaparece enseguida debido a que veo a tu novia saludarte enseguida. Tú le sonríes, yo me entristezco. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño en el que yo he estado sumergida por mucho tiempo. Pensando en que tú eres el que debe despertar y darte cuenta de quién te entiende en realidad.

Termina el partido, veo como celebras con tus amigos. Volteas a verme y me sonríes, me quedo idiotizada por unos cuantos momentos; cuando siento que mis labios están correspondiendo esa sonrisa, pero pronto esa sonrisa desaparece. Cuando observo que tu novia se te abalanza y te besa. Y lo que más me duele, es que tú le correspondas. Me voy rápido de ese lugar, no quiero que veas que mis lágrimas amenazan con salir. Después de todo, tú nunca notarías que yo huí de ti. Pasa un largo rato, cuando me encuentras riéndome como siempre. Ocultando ese dolor que sigue estando en mí pecho, que por supuesto jamás te lo revelaría. Te ves enojado, no es necesario que te lo pregunte; te conozco lo suficientemente, me despido de mis amigos y voy contigo.

Vamos caminando por las calles, yo con mis manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de mi espalda. Y tú con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de tus jeans. Veo que te detienes, te sientas en una banca del parque y me invitas a sentarme junto a ti.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto desconcertada. Espero una respuesta, pero tú no me contestas nada, me volteas a ver y me sonríes.

¿Por qué las cosas deben ser así? O tal vez… deben ser así. No lo sé, me empiezo a reír de estas ideas; mientras tú me acompañas en la risa. No sabemos ni de que nos estamos riendo pero lo estamos haciendo… _juntos_ y eso es lo que importa. Paras de reír y me sonríes. Dios esa sonrisa me derrite, podrías iluminar la ciudad entera con esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué paso? — te vuelvo a preguntar.

—Nada, solamente…— dudas un momento—, estoy bien— me dices al fin.

—Pues con los besos que te da, no me extraña que te encuentres bien…— dije sorprendiéndome después de un minuto, al darme cuenta de lo dicho por mí.

—Qui-quiero d-decir que…— tomo aire, estoy tartamudeando y eso está empeorando la situación. Me logro controlar y digo firmemente—lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Qué harías con una chica como ella?

De acuerdo, le cambie la conversación pero qué más daba. Al menos así se concentraría en algo que no fuera en mi tartamudeo, el sudor de mis manos o en el rojo intenso de mis mejillas.

— ¡Butch! —oigo esa voz chillona, que parece un globo rechinante.

—Patrice, ¿Qué haces aquí? — él se levanta de la banca y se va con ella. Eso pasa siempre: él me invita a estar a su lado, sin saber que me enamora cada vez más de él. Después llega la capitana de las animadoras, y deshace mi ilusión, al último él no sabe que existo.

Yo me levanto. ¡Rayos! Porque tiene que usar tacones muy altos. Ni siquiera le llego a la barbilla. Me despido solo con un ademán de manos y me voy corriendo a mi casa. Escucho que me gritas "espera" pero para que lo haces, si sabes que yo no me detendré.

Entro a mi casa, mi madre está en la cocina, mientras que mi padre les enseña llaves de lucha a mis hermanos. Yo saludo con mi típico "ya llegue" y me encierro en mi habitación. Si tan solo pudieras ver que soy yo la única que siempre te ha apoyado, que soy yo quien siempre ha estado detrás de ti aconsejándote. Todavía recuerdo esa vez que condujiste a media noche rumbo a mi casa. Llegaron varias piedritas a golpear mi ventana. Yo abrí, eras tú. Te veías muy mal, bajé enseguida a abrirte, te miré, no sabía qué hacer… sin embargo… caminé hacia a ti y te abracé. Me abrazaste. Sabes que soy la única que te puede hacer reír ¿cierto? A pesar de que tengas muchas ganas de llorar, siempre sabes que yo te puedo hacer sentir mejor.

Yo conozco cada una de tus canciones favoritas, a mí me cuentas tus sueños, soy yo en la que tu confías ciegamente, soy yo a la quien tú perteneces. Si tan solo pudieras darte cuenta de que soy la única que te entiende. Ya he esperado por mucho tiempo, y aun no logro comprender... el ¿Por qué no puedes ver que tú me perteneces a mí?

Con estos pensamientos me quedo dormida, hasta esperar algún día la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo Fanfic.

No copien mis fanfics, no los presto, ni nada. Si les gustó, mejor ofrezcan mi link ¬¬. No sean Plagiadores.


	2. Chapter 2

**N**otas de la autora: Este es mi primer Fanfic de Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z, espero les guste. El fanfic está corregido, al menos en algunos errores visibles para mí. Oye Gwen1661, corrige también el tuyo ¿no? Después de todo, yo fui la estúpida que lo corrigió ¬¬. Pero que más da, sigue robandote los esfuerzos de otras personas, en fin. No creo que llegues muy lejos, Plagiadora. Y por si te interesa saber, ni siquiera vi el video de Taylor cuando estaba haciendo el fic ¬¬, no me guíe del video... me guíe de los pensamientos que salen de mi Cerebro, si es que sabes la definición de eso. La lirica agena está prohibida, por si no lo sabías... ups! espera no lo sabías. Ya que decidiste copiar mi fic.

**D**isclaimer 1: Las chicas superpoderosas Z! no me pertenecen… no son de mi propiedad, ni hago esto con fines lucrativos. Lo único perteneciente a mí son las locas ideas que subo.

**D**isclaimer 2: La canción tampoco es de mi pertenencia, es de Daft Punk. (1)

**A**dvertencias: OoC, U.A.

* * *

**๋****• **You Belong With Me **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

_Something About Us (1)_

**.:.**

**.**

**.**

Ha pasado una semana, una larga y aburrida semana… en la que te he visto por todos lados abrazando a tu novia, pidiéndole que te perdone por alguna "estupidez" como dice ella que cometiste. Tú ya no me diriges la palabra, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella llego a los extremos, a _mis_ extremos de provocarme. Todavía recuerdo ese genial y a la vez espantoso día.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Kaoru? — escucho que me preguntas, te volteo a ver y niego con mi cabeza.

—Humm… si no me quieres decir no lo hagas— me dices con un tono decepcionado.

—No es eso, solo que… me preguntaba— callo un segundo para analizar lo que voy a decir a continuación.

—Si…— pronuncias obligándome a continuar.

—Solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué sigues con tu novia si te trata tan mal? — te veo a los ojos al momento de hacer la pregunta.

—Yo…—dudas… ¿Por qué dudas? No me puedes decir que la _amas_ y ya. Sé que me dolerá pero… al menos eso acabaría con las pocas esperanzas que me quedan.

—Si…— ahora soy yo quien te está obligando a contestar.

—Es complicado— dices en un suspiro.

— ¿Complicado? — repito.

—Si…— afirmas—Es decir, yo estoy con ella por… un acuerdo— abro mis ojos impresionada y a la vez extrañada.

— ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo? — si soy muy curiosa, pero tal vez haya alguna oportunidad para mí.

—Es que ella… descubrió algo acerca de mí— noto como tus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí.

— ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? — te pregunto con una mirada acusadora.

Tú abres la boca, noto como el color de tus mejillas se hace más fuerte.

—Dime—exijo, como si tuviera algún derecho en ti. Y en realidad lo tengo, quiero decir… soy tu mejor amiga, tu confidente, tu enamorada secreta… ¿qué más podrías pedir?

—No, yo… tú… ella…

—Pareces un idiota…— te digo al ver como balbuceas como un completo tarado. Bien, si no me quieres decir no me digas. A lo mejor es algo muy personal o vergonzoso para que me lo estés diciendo; pero oh por Dios, la curiosidad que tengo es inmensa. Hago un puchero y veo como tú sonríes ante esto. Después de un rato de silencio, volvemos a empezar a patinar. Puedo darme cuenta que agradeces eso. Todo iba bien después de un rato, pero todo rato pacifico siempre es interrumpido. Se han dado cuenta que cuando pasas un tiempo agradable siempre llega un momento en el que lo arruina alguna persona con voz chillona, desconcentrándote y haciendo palpitar esa venita que sale en la frente de tanto coraje. Pues eso me pasó a mí.

— ¡Butch! — gritó una voz chillona, ya se imaginaran de quien. Eso provocó que él cayera de la patineta, yo me detuve y corrí a ver si estaba bien; pero una mano me tomó del brazo antes de que lo pudiera tocar.

— ¡Aléjate de él, Matsubara! — me dijo jaloneándome.

— ¡Oye cálmate, solo quiero ver si está bien! — le dije zafándome de su agarre.

— ¡Para eso estoy yo, para hacerlo sentir mejor! — Ok, creo que debo empezar a contar hasta diez.

— ¿Para sentirse mejor? ¡Lo único que provocas es que él salga herido! — uno… suspira.

— ¡Patrice, Kaoru cálmense las dos! —exigió Butch, mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Cierra la boca Matsubara! — dos… no te enfades.

— ¡Cállate, cierra tu puta boca! — tres… no hables con groserías.

— ¡Como te atreves maldita zorra! — cuatro… no aprietes el puño.

— ¡Huy perdóname pero creo que aquí la única zorra que veo eres tú! — cinco… contrólate no la asesines.

— ¡Qué! Pero si tú eres la que me quiere quitar a mi novio— seis… ok, omitamos este punto.

— ¡Basta Patrice!

— ¡Él y yo solo somos amigos! — siete… no sientas ganas de golpearla.

— ¡Ya Kaoru por favor, contrólense las dos!

— ¿Por qué la defiendes a ella? ¡Yo te amo y tú defiendes a una machorra! — ocho… darte cuenta de que contar hasta diez no está funcionando.

— ¡Yo no soy una machorra, puta de mierda! — nueve… no soltar lágrimas del coraje.

— ¡Claro que lo eres, ups, pensé que los chicos no lloraban! — rió sínicamente.

— ¡Ya basta Patrice, cierra la boca ya!

— ¡Ella se lo buscó, quería que le dijera sus verdades! — diez mátala, mátala.

No pude aguantarme las ganas, creo que le rompí la nariz. No dejaba de sangrar y lloraba como si ella fuera la víctima. Maldito coraje, Butch enseguida la llevó al hospital, creo que tuvo una hemorragia nasal o algo así. En el hospital, Butch se me acercó.

—No debiste hacerlo— me dijo parado al lado mío.

—No voy a pedirle disculpas, si eso es lo que buscas.

—No pensaba pedirte eso— soltó un suspiro.

—Ella se lo busco.

—Pero con golpes no se soluciona nada— me dijo con un tono reprochador.

—Así soy, así soluciono **yo** mis problemas.

Aunque no lo mire, supe que lo que dije le molesto. Se separó de la pared y vi como su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Entonces, solucionas los problemas como un chico… un _chico muy idiota_— se retiró, dejando destrozado mi corazón. Esas palabras viniendo de él habían sido muy dolorosas. Salí del hospital y me dirigí a mi casa. Desde ese día no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro sentada en las sombras de un árbol, no cualquier árbol, es el árbol donde Butch y yo nos _conocimos_. Cuando éramos unos niños, todavía lo recuerdo.

— ¡Auch! — una pelota golpeó mi cabeza haciéndome caer.

—Lo siento amigo, se me fue la pelota— se acercó a mí un niño de tez clara, extendiéndome la mano para levantarme.

—Descuida, estoy bien— tomé su mano y me levanté, noté que el niño se quedó sorprendido.

—Que bien… oh, perdón— dijo… ¿Avergonzado?

—Ya me pediste perdón— le dije confundida.

—No lo siento porque… te confundí con un chico— dijo sonriendo apenado.

—Ah… eso… no importa— le dirigí una sonrisa—Me llamo Kaoru.

—Yo soy Butch— dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

—Pues mucho gusto Butch.

—Igual… ah… ¿Quieres jugar? — dijo mostrándome la pelota.

—… claro.

Desde ese momento nuestra amistad comenzó a crecer, a hacerse más _fuerte_. Malditas hormonas que me obligaron a enamorarme de mi mejor amigo. Dejo soltar una lágrima solitaria, me la limpio y noto las iniciales que tenía aquel gran árbol.

"**K Y B APS"**

—**K**aoru **y** **B**utch, **a**migos **p**or **s**iempre— sonrío al decir esto, pensar que _no_ lo cumplimos. Siento un gran vacío en mi corazón, tocan el timbre y regreso al salón; sabiendo desde antes que lo encontrare junto a ella. Doy un suspiro antes de entrar, y me adentro al aula.

La clase está muy aburrida, pero por primera vez quisiera prestar toda la atención posible, para poder distraer mi mente. No lo logro. Me pongo mis audífonos y empiezo a escuchar música. Demonios, no he borrado esa canción que tanto nos gusta a los dos. Cierro mis ojos y suspiro. Dios amo y odio esa canción, la pregunta a este dilema es ¿Se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo? Tal vez. Es mi simple respuesta.

Empiezo a tararear la canción. Mientras dibujo un gran corazón con mi nombre en él…

Pronuncio las últimas letras de la canción al a completar aquel dibujo. Lo veo y sonrío, siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando, pero no tengo ganas de voltear a ver de quien se trata.

Veo como entra el director, me limito a quitarme los audífonos. Lo veo con aburrimiento, y me decido a quitarme los audífonos para saber de qué tanto hablaba la autoridad de la escuela. Las últimas palabras que escucho de éste son: "baile de fin de año". Genial para eso tanto blah, blah, blah. Acaban las clases y salgo apresuradamente, al parecer soy la única que sale ya que todos se quedaron conversando acerca del famoso baile. Me da igual, no me importa en lo absoluto; después de todo _odio_ los vestidos. Suspiro y me subo en mi patineta. Empiezo la marcha a mi casa.

Qué extraña coincidencia, me encuentro con mis mejores amigas, en realidad las únicas que he tenido… Miyako y Momoko. Hace mucho que no las veía desde que se cambiaron de escuela. Nos abrazamos debido al encuentro y me quedo con ellas conversando en una banca del parque.

— ¿Entonces no piensas ir al baile? — dijo con un tono de tristeza Momoko.

—No— contesto amargamente.

—Y yo que pensaba diseñar tu vestido— dijo mi amiga rubia desilusionada.

—Je, je, je— reí levemente ante sus palabras.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con Butch? — preguntó inocentemente Momoko.

Sentí como mi corazón se debatía internamente por contestar esa pregunta, aun así lo hice…

—Pues… él y yo ya _no_ somos amigos, supongo— me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Qué! — exclamaron las dos al unísono.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó exaltada Momoko.

—Si ustedes han sido amigos desde que tenían cuatro años— concluyó Miyako.

—Sí, lo sé pero… creo que su novia es más importante ahora— dije tratando de no llorar frente a ellas, mientras que ellas me dedicaban una mirada comprensiva. Sentí que las dos me abrazaron, odio que hagan eso y a la vez lo valoro; cada vez que me abrazan mis fuerzas se debilitan y dejan salir a la _débil_ Kaoru. Empecé a llorar. Después de un largo rato, el cielo se comenzó a poner gris. Llovería pronto.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo Momoko viendo el cielo.

—Sí, podríamos enfermarnos— expresó Miyako.

—Sí…— susurré sin ánimos.

Mientras íbamos caminando a Miyako se le ocurrió una gran idea. Pijamada en su casa.

— ¿Qué les parece hacer una pijamada o tienen algo que hacer ese día?

—Yo no, estoy libre— expresó Momoko con mucho ánimo, Miyako me volteó a ver esperando mi respuesta.

—Ya les dije que no iré al baile, así que… sí, nos veremos en tu casa Miyako— las dos saltaron de gusto juntando sus manos, como lo hacían antes cuando íbamos juntas en la secundaria. Yo solo sonreí, me despedí de ellas y me fui rumbo a mi casa, ya que había comenzado a llover. No sé porque mucha gente corría, si de todos modos se iban a mojar. Llegué empapada a mi casa, mi padre me recibió con un gran abrazo de luchador y me mando a cambiarme de ropa. Yo obedecí. En la cena le comenté lo de la pijamada… él no se opuso al igual que mi mamá. Agradecí por la comida y me fui a acostar.

Me movía de lado a lado en mi cama, no podía dormir. Me levanté y prendí mi lamparita de al lado. Saqué el cuaderno donde había hecho el dibujo, lo miré por unos momentos y sonreí tristemente. Di un suspiro y saqué mis audífonos me los coloqué, empecé a escuchar de nuevo esa canción, que me traía tantos recuerdos. Cerré mis ojos e increíblemente me quedé dormida.

* * *

Dos días para el baile, las cosas con Butch… seguían completamente igual. Y yo no podía dejar de escuchar esa canción que ya me sabía de memoria. Me dispuse a sentarme donde siempre, pero para mi sorpresa ese lugar estaba ocupado. Me sorprendí de quien era… me decidí retirar pero en cuanto di la media vuelta escuché que me hablaba.

—No es necesario que te vayas— escuchar su voz de nuevo hizo palpitar mi corazón… sí, era Butch

—Yo… no… sabía que estabas aquí…— dije sin pensarlo.

— ¿Te molesta mi presencia? — ciertamente, sé que me lo estaba preguntando pero… su tono de voz parecía más como una afirmación.

—No— contesté inmediatamente volteándolo a ver, él estaba de espaldas viendo a ningún lugar en específico—pero… a ti si te molesta la mía…—yo si tuve el valor de afirmarlo, al menos sirvió para que me volteara a ver. Yo sonreí, amargamente como lo he hecho en los últimos días. Negué con la cabeza y me fui de ahí, dejándolo a él… _solo_ con sus pensamientos.

Las clases pasaron normales, aunque aún sentía que alguien me observaba. No volteaba para averiguarlo, ya que… sonará gracioso pero reconozco hasta cuando me mira. Terminó el tormentoso día de colegio, guardé mis cosas apresuradamente y salí de ahí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Iba caminando por la cera, pateando una lata cuando… fue detenida por un pie, volteé a verlo y era nadie más ni nadie menos que Brick… ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, él solo se limitó a reír.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vaya… no esperaba una fiesta pero…

—Je, je— reí levemente—no me malinterpretes, pero me sorprende que estés aquí _rojito_— sí, así le decía a él. Mientras él me llamaba por…

—No puedo venir a visitarte, _verdecita_— sí, ese era mi apodo. Vaya es una sorpresa, primero Miyako y Momoko, y ahora Brick.

—Sí… pero es raro que te acuerdes de mí teniendo a Momoko cerca— sonreí pícaramente. Mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Je, je. Yo siempre me acuerdo de ti, pero sabes que en la escuela en la que vamos Momoko y yo no nos dejan salir mucho— me dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, sí como sea.

— ¿Y el _verdecito_?, es raro que no esté contigo— sentí un malestar estomacal.

—No… yo… bueno… es que él y yo… ya no… somos amigos— lo admito, me costó trabajo decirlo.

Silencio total, sé que está tratando de analizar las cosas. Yo lo conozco suficiente para saber cuándo está analizando las cosas. No tanto como Momoko pero si lo suficiente como para decir que es casi, casi mi hermano. No dije nada, solo me limité a observarlo. Me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

—Ven vamos a caminar un rato— me dijo acercándose a mí y pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Empezamos a caminar, yo sentía la presión en mis hombros. No porque estaba su brazo sobre ellos si no que… él siempre hacía preguntas para analizar mejor el problema.

—Y dime… ¿Cómo es que terminaron con su amistad? — sí, hay va la pregunta analizadora de Brick.

—Él… tiene una novia y pues a ella le caigo mal.

— ¿Es solo eso? — dudó él, arqueó una ceja y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—…le rompí la nariz a la princesita— dije asqueada, en miradas nadie le podía ganar a Brick. Él rió un poco y después me susurro un 'bien hecho', lo volteé a ver extrañada. Ciertamente esperaba una gran regañada de parte de él.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, si la princesa te estaba molestando pues… creo que estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste.

—Si… lo malo es que a Butch no le pareció bien— le dije con un toque molesto, porque diantres Butch no lo podía tomar de la misma manera que Brick.

—Pues eso es lógico verdecita— de acuerdo, a veces Brick me confunde… ¿De qué lado está?, notó mi cara de confusión y se carcajeó—, mira lo que trato de decir es que… es lógico porque es su novia, pero si ella te ofendió lo único que hiciste tú, fue defenderte.

Analicé un poco lo dicho por Brick y concluí que tenía razón. Le fui explicando cómo estuvo todo, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el parque.

—Y ahora no me habla— acabé diciendo.

—Pues que mal… por él, mira que dejar de lado a una amiga como tú, por una chica como esa.

—Me da igual— dije con un toque de desilusión.

— ¿Segura? — me preguntó, mientras yo lo volteaba a ver.

—No— obtuvo por respuesta.

—Mira, por una parte estuvo bien lo que hiciste pero por otra estuvo mal, tiene razón Butch que no todo se soluciona con golpes. Y por otra parte tú tuviste la razón de golpearla, ya que ella te estaba ofendiendo— suspiró antes de continuar— ni tu ni él están bien en lo que hicieron, él dejó de hablarte por una chica que conoció hace unos meses o días yo que sé, y tú le seguiste el juego también dejando de hablarle a él. Lo único que ustedes están logrando con todo esto, es darle más importancia a esa chica idiota. Pero si lo que quieren es perder una amistad que durante años nunca se ha debilitado, hasta ahora claro, allá ustedes— concluyó él. Si, así era Brick. Analizaba las cosas y después ¡ZAZ! Te soltaba la bomba, diciéndote cosas claras y precisas.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer…— le dije bajando la mirada.

—Yo no te puedo aconsejar, solo te puedo decir mi punto de vista. Solo tú tomas tus decisiones verdecita, nadie más— dijo con un tono consolador. Lo abrace y le dije un leve 'gracias' de mi parte.

* * *

El gran día del baile, uh sí que emoción. No la verdad, no. Desde que hable con Brick, me siento ida.

Hoy no había clases, para mi buena suerte. Salí a comprar algunas cosas para la pijamada, pase por una boutique y ahí vi a varios de mis compañeros, eligiendo vestidos o trajes para el baile. Vi a la novia de Butch pero… no lo vi a él. En parte me alegre de eso. Seguí mi camino hacia la tienda de víveres. Una vez acabado las compras, volví por el mismo lugar. No es que quisiera pasar de nuevo por ahí, pero… no había otro camino por donde pasar.

Sí, mis conclusiones eran ciertas. Ahí estaban todavía; me les quede observando cuando de repente algo me dejo en shock. Vi a la novia de Butch, besándose con un tipo. Cielos eso si es grave… ¡Wow! Un momento que rayos estoy diciendo, es problema de Butch no mío. Recuérdalo Kaoru, él y tú ya no son nada. Suspiré ante mis pensamientos y salí de ahí.

Eran las 6:30 p.m. estaba sentada viendo un programa de deportes con mis hermanos. Comía un rico plato de fideos, cuando tocaron impacientemente el timbre. Me pare a abrir. Reconocería esa forma de tocar el timbre en donde sea. Era…

— ¡Hola Kaoru!

— ¡Hola Momoko! ¿Qué ya es hora de irnos? — sonreí.

—No… yo, solo, pasaba por aquí a dejarte esto— me enseñó una pequeña caja. Ésta estaba envuelta en papel dorado con un lindo moño verde.

— ¿Qué es…? — ni me dejo preguntar, ya que esta se había echado a correr agitando la mano en modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos después Kaoru— fue lo único que pude oír. Bueno, ya le preguntaría cuando llegara a la casa de Miyako.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Puse el obsequio sobre el pequeño mueble al lado de mi cama, me le quede viendo y me senté en medio de mi cama, tomándolo. Miré el reloj 7:45 p.m. era la hora que marcaba, volteé a ver el regalo y justo cuando lo iba abrir que suena el timbre. Pensé que era otra vez Momoko, pero mis conclusiones se deshicieron cuando escuché a mi hermano reír. Él nunca se había llevado con Momoko, bueno, al menos no le hablaba tan animadamente. Escuché un 'enseguida le hablo' y subió corriendo, al menos se podía escuchar por las escaleras. Llegó a mi habitación sonriendo. Me le quedé viendo curiosamente.

—Tu novio te habla, mocosa— me dijo con un tono de burla… esperen ¿novio?, al único que consideraba mi hermano como novio era a… baje rápidamente las escaleras, iba toda desarreglada pero qué más daba; quería comprobar si mis conclusiones eran ciertas. Me quedé parada, mirándolo… era él, pero… ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No debería estar en el baile?

—Butch… ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el baile con Patrice? — pregunté con nerviosismo y a la vez con tristeza.

—Pues… no, corté con ella— pausó— y si, debería estar en el baile. De hecho a eso vine— lo miré extrañada, mi corazón latía fuertemente. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Vine por mi pareja…— dijo con su típica sonrisa, Dios… era un sueño cierto. Sentí algo escurrir por mis mejillas—perdóname— le escuché decirme.

—Perdóname tú a mí— le dije. Bien, en conclusión. Me arrojé a abrazarlo, mientras él me decía cosas como 'te prometo que nadie nos va a separar de nuevo' o 'perdóname por ser tan idiota'

—Bien, si ya estás lista…— me dijo cuándo se separó de mí. Yo lo miré con cara de no estar entendiendo las cosas. Él rió— ¿O irás al baile así? —

— ¿Baile…?— bien, debo admitirlo, traté de analizarlo un poco. Él me vio arqueando una ceja y por fin comprendí— ¡Qué! ¡Baile! ¡Estás loco! ¡Ni siquiera tengo un tonto vestido! — grité histérica.

Al parecer él esperaba esa reacción de parte mía. Y salió de la casa, se acercó de nuevo a mí y me puso en mis manos una caja plateada. Lo miré extrañada y él me sonrió.

—Esperaba que me dijeras eso, así que decidí ir a comprarlo yo mismo— respondiendo todas las dudas que tenía.

—P-pero qué tal si no me queda…— Ok, eso no serviría ya que él…

—Te conozco lo suficiente Kaoru, sé hasta cuanto duermes al día y a qué hora son tus siestas. No intentes convencerme en que ya me olvide de tu talla, porque no funcionara.

Solté un suspiro y le sonreí, subí a mi habitación. Encontrando a mí hermano parado en la puerta de esta.

—Oye mocosa… que te diviertas— dijo sonriéndome.

—Gracias.

—Bien, le iré a hacer compañía a mi cuñadito— dijo con burla.

—De acuerdo…— cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…— ¡Oye! — demasiado tarde ya se había echado a correr.

Entré a mi habitación, cerrando la puertas tras de mí. Abrí la caja plateada y saque un lindo vestido. La parte de arriba era strapless y en la parte baja era holgado, me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Era verde, pero también tenía algunas partes negras. Tenía un lindo moño en la cintura color negro. Y para mí 'buena suerte' _si _era de mi talla. Era de suponerse, Butch sabe todo acerca de mí, como yo lo sé de él.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y me miré al espejo. Realmente lucia bien con él. Decidí dejarme el cabello así, note la caja que me había dado Momoko. ¡Era cierto había olvidado por completo la pijamada! ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Me acerqué a la cajita y la abrí lentamente. Pude notar una linda diadema negra junto con un lindo collar, con un corazón verde colgando de él. También contaba con una pequeña nota.

_"Querida Kaoru, sé que has de estar confundida por lo que pasa, pero aun así después te lo diremos. Espero disfrutes mucho el baile. No te preocupes por la pijamada, después de todo sabemos que este es tu sueño dorado, cosa que no puedes perderte y por supuesto que querremos los detalles de todo lo que paso en el baile. Nota de Miyako: tu cabello lucirá hermoso con esa diadema que hice especialmente para ti… déjatelo así como esta, me encanta como se te ve. Nota de Momoko: yo te puse un chocolate en la cajita, bueno te iba a poner cinco pero los otros cuatro me los comí. Nota de Brick: ya basta chicas, y verdecita luego te iré a visitar, diviértete."_

Reí ante eso. Y di un leve 'gracias' al viento como si esperara que les llegara a ellos. Me puse unos zapatos de suelo, solamente de meter. Color negro. Me veía realmente hermosa. Noté el reloj eran las 8:45 p.m. si me había tardado, después de todo tenía que admitir que si era una chica. Bajé las escaleras despacio. Noté a Butch sentado en la sala junto con mi hermano, platicando amenamente. Mi hermano volteó a verme, y puso una cara de sorprendido que me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Butch volteó y sonrió. Se paró y me dio la mano para que terminara de bajar los pocos escalones que faltaban.

—Te ves realmente hermosa— me dijo en un susurro, esto provocó un temblor por todo mi cuerpo.

—Gracias— dije sintiendo como la sangre se juntaba en mis mejillas.

—Vaya… ¿Enserio eres la mocosa de mi hermana?— bromeó mi hermano, yo solo fingí estar enojada. Él rió—je, je tranquila mocosa, tenías que sacar la belleza de tu hermano.

—Ja, ja, ja— me carcajeé un poco, y después miré a Butch. Aun no podía creer que no fuera un sueño.

Nos despedimos y bajamos. Fuimos hasta el gimnasio de la escuela. Y entramos, muchos se nos quedaban viendo. Yo me sentía un poco incomoda, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a quien no quería ver mucho.

—Vaya, con ese vestido luces un poco femenina ja, ja, ja— sí, esa voz chillona que siempre deteste. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura.

—Cierto, luce hermosa. Gracias por notarlo Patrice— dijo Butch recargando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros. Sentía su respiración chocar con mi cuello, ya ni recordaba que me había dicho la voz de globo desinflado. Pude notar que ella no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — me preguntó cerca de mi oído, solté un suspiro, él rió ante eso. ¿Acaso me quería volver loca?

—Sí, eso creo— dije respondiendo más la pregunta mía que la de él.

—Bien— fuimos hasta la pista de baile, y pude notar cómo le hacía unas señas al DJ.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — pregunté con curiosidad.

—Humm… creo que te gustara—dijo sonriendo.

Me le quede viendo extrañada cuando… ¡Oh por Dios! Esa canción, que día a día me volvía más loca de lo normal, empezó a tocar. Él puso su mano sobre mi cadera y la otra la entrelazo con una de mis manos. Mientras yo colocaba mi mano libre en su hombro. Él apego mi cuerpo más hacia el suyo, mientras yo no podía reprimir los malditos suspiros que se me escapaban, ante cada acto que hacía. Empezamos a bailar.

Pareciese que todo el mundo había desaparecido, solo existíamos él y yo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que me derretía. Que por cierto, ya extrañaba verla. Me dio una vuelta, y volvió con la misma posición. Me pregunto si… ¿ya no me hare más ilusiones? Me pregunto si, ¿vuelo más alto de lo que ya estoy… la caída será más dolorosa o será el mismo dolor?

Vi como Butch se acercaba a mi rostro, puso su boca tan cerca de mi cuello. Sentí una corriente de electricidad recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Alzó su boca a la altura de mi oído y canto mi parte favorita de la canción.

Alejó su rostro de mi oído y se acercó a mi rostro.

—Te amo Kaoru— susurró estando tan cerca de mis labios, que sentía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento. Sentí mis mejillas arder, lo miré sorprendida como esperando que se desvaneciera en el aire. Cuando desperté de mi trance, él ya se había apoderado de mis labios.

Eran tan suaves y cálidos, el sabor más exquisito que haya probado en mi vida. Sentí como su lengua exploraba dentro de mi boca, y jugueteaba con la mía. Sentí la necesidad de tomar aire, pero no quería que acabara ese momento tan maravilloso. No pudimos aguantar más y nos separamos respirando agitadamente. Él me sonrió y junto su frente con la mía. Yo tuve la necesidad de preguntar algo que todavía me tenía muy intrigada; pero no se lo preguntaría ahí. Claro que no. Lo jalé hasta las afueras del gimnasio y nos sentamos en ese árbol que representaba nuestra eterna amistad.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Kaoru? — dijo sin quitar esa linda sonrisa, tan presente en él.

—Humm… ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste tú con Patrice? — él rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? — fruncí el ceño.

—Je, je, je nada. Solo que… ¿enserio quieres saber?— me preguntó, arqueando una ceja mientras agarraba mis manos.

—Sí— le afirme.

—Está bien, es que… ella descubrió a la chica a la cual yo amo, y no quería perder la amistad que tengo con esa chica—me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Entonces… cortaste con ella, porque hoy…

—Le iba a decir lo que siento a esa chica— terminó diciéndome.

—Ah…— dije sintiéndome la chica más afortunada del mundo, mi sonrojo en las mejillas parecía permanente.

—Kaoru…

—Si…—dije viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Eres un idiota a veces Butch… pero aun así acepto— dije abrazándolo, él me beso de nuevo.

—Creo que ya encontré un vicio nuevo— me dijo, dándome pequeños besos en toda mi cara.

—Je, je, je— yo solo reí y me recargué sobre su pecho. Contemplando el bello cielo nocturno.

Esa noche la pase genial, y pues… en cuanto vi a Miyako y Momoko ya se imaginaran como me invadieron de preguntas, pero al menos todos los días me la paso genial con mi mejor amigo y porque no decirlo con el mejor novio.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Listo, corregido... ¬¬ ofrezcan mi link. No sean plagiadores.

No acepten imitaciones, las únicas letras de este fanfic son escritas por PerFecTHeLL.


End file.
